userfandomcom-20200215-history
Element Knight 375
Well met, wikians! My name is Element Knight 375, the creator of pages such as Sonic Adventure X, Nintendo Party, Jet Set Radio Reborn, Pixel Fighters, and The Element Chronicles ''(from which I got my name). It was an odd way that I came to be here. I happened upon this wiki long before I joined and found that you didn't have to create an account to edit or even start a page. In the same day I created ''Super Mario Heroes and The Element Chronicles, and soon some GIW veterans like Ouroburos,TheNewSaurian and Geniusguy445 commented on my page, with Geniusguy saying that the author of the page had talent. I thanked them very much, and GG asked if I would commemorate the event by creating an account. Despite attempts to convince me, I managed to turn them down, as I was worried with some of the security issues, even though there really were none. Despite that, I continued to contribute and even started Element Knight 375's Gaming Forum, a wiki page that anyone, anonymous or not, could edit and contribute to by answering gaming questions. I began to gain friendly relations with the most active members, and because of that I felt that it might be prudent to join the wiki, now that I thought about it. So, I figured out exactly what I wanted in terms of security and did some research on joining the wiki, and also the security issues. I had some back-and-forth conversation with GG and found out soon enough that there are no real security issues under the proper conditions. And so, I decided to make an account and become an official user. Since then I have been at Game Ideas Wiki for years, and continue to look forward to co-operation and conversation between myself and the creative members of this community. Check out my YouTube account, too! Also, if you like to see me pay attention to little things, check out mah Twitter! A List of Ideas I've Done It's actually been requested, since I'm a rather major contributor to the wiki, that I list some of the ideas I've posted on the wiki. Mostly my work consists of sequels, spinoffs, or crossovers of existing series, but some of them (like The Element Chronicles or Glowthos the Great) are original ideas I came up with. You should also know that this is an ever-growing list, and that some of the ones I list are in the past and no longer worked on, some of them just being ones I wish I never added. 1. Super Mario Heroes 2. The Element Chronicles 3. Kirby's Pokemon Adventure 4. Nintendo Battles 5. Star Fox: Revolution 6. Glowthos the Great 7. Claynators 8. Nintendo Sports Mix 9. Oddworld: Abe's Mythoddogy 10. The Lord of the Rings: A New Hero 11.'' Marvel's Avengers: Tyranny of Thanos '' 12. The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Story 13. The Legend of Zelda: The Book of Domination 14. Super Smash Flash Genesis 15. Pokemon Journeys 16. Ice Climbers: Mountaineers! 17. Double Dragon: New Wave 18. The Legend of Paper Zelda 19. The Adventure of Mario and Link 20. Nintendo Party 21. Star Wars Battlefront III 22. Sonic R-echarged 23. Pixel Fighters 24. Shy Guy Racing 25.'' Silver Chaotix'' 26.'' Lazer '' 27.'' Sonic Adventure X '' 28.'' 2D Adventure!?'' 29.'' Jet Set Radio Reborn'' 30. Jet Net Radio (Reborn Add-On) 31. Pokémon BlazingSun, WitheringEarth, and SereneSky Edition 32. Vid Bros. 33. Emblem Warriors 34. The Elder Scrolls Adventures II: Yokuda 35. The Lord of the Rings: Crusades 36. ''Defensor'' 37. ''Shovel Knight II: Deeper Above Ground'' 38. ''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Redemption'' 39. ''Super Smash Bros. Turbo'' 40. ''The Element Chronicles II: Fall of the Rise'' Eleven Quotes I Like to Live By "A house divided against itself cannot stand." ~ Abraham Lincoln "It isn't about 'games' for me, personally, and it never really was. It was about creating something - anything - far bigger than yourself." ~ Shigeru Miyamoto "Where there is shouting, there is never true knowledge." ~ Leonardo da Vinci "A pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity; an optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty." ~ Winston Churchill "Well done is better than well said." ~ Ben Franklin "We have found that all life forms in the galaxy are capable of superior development." ~ Captain Kirk "I'm doing things that are true to me. The only thing I have a problem with is being labeled." ~ Johnny Depp "It's not gonna end. My stories only end when I stop running!" ~ Sonic the Hedgehog "I don't know what's in my future, but it won't be a repeat of my past." ~ Sly Cooper "There is no secret ingredient...it's just you." ~ Po the Panda "Aim high; even if you fall, you'll land somewhere near the top." ~ My Mother A FAQ About Me Q''': Who even are you? '''A: I'm Element Knight 375, also known as Gavin *insert last name here*, and I've been here for over 3 years now. One could theoretically argue that I'm semi-prominent around here. I've done almost 40 ideas now, I have the most achievement points on the wiki, I've done over 4,000 edits, and people seem to think I'm kind of cool. My hair also always seems to look like some iteration of the Beatles' hair. Q''': What are some of your best ideas? '''A: A favorite of many is The Element Chronicles, which was one of my earliest works (and a subject of much of my effort, to be fair). Some of my personal favorites include Sonic Adventure X, Jet Set Radio Reborn, Pixel Fighters, The Elder Scrolls Adventures II: Yokuda, and Star Wars Battlefront III. All ideas I'm proud of, and definitely the most personally fun for me to do. Then again, I don't pursue ideas if I don't have fun with them. Q''': What advice can you give prospective writers? '''A: My advice would be...just don't overdo it. Don't worry about huge rosters, detailed character descriptions, controls, options, or anything like that. Place a focus on whatever aspects of the idea you've developed the most in your head, but make sure to do whatever needs to be done to give readers a good idea of your vision. Basically, be clear and don't write any more than you feel you have to. If it gets to the point where you don't enjoy working on an idea, you may be doing something interesting, but for the wrong reasons, which makes it not worth it. Q''': What do you think makes a good game? '''A: This question always makes me remember what Arin Hanson said when someone asked him what kind of game he hates: any game that wastes your time. This is exactly how I look for a good game: one that's satisfying, interesting, and makes you feel like every minute you spend playing it is a good minute. This is the reason why I don't like tutorials, lots of control cues, item micromanagement, stat micromanagement, or spending hours learning how to play a game properly. Every second I spend having to struggle with things like these contributes to my dislike of the game. This is probably the reason why I love adventure games and platformers. For the most part, they're immersive, fast, and have just the right amount of complexity that they don't feel like a drudge. Of course, this isn't to say any kind of game can't be good - it just has to be fulfilling. That being said, every game has flaws. I can point out design flaws in every one of my favorite games, if for no other reason than the fact that people have different tastes in things, myself included. There is no such thing as a "categorically good" game. A good game is whatever brings the most people genuine happiness - makes their life a little bit brighter. I may not make games myself, but that I know, and bringing people happiness is a big part of what I aim to do here. Gaming I've been gaming ever since I was little, having gotten my start in classics like Oddworld and Super Mario World. Soon I began to progress into third party games like ones based on TV shows and then moved into Nintendo when a dear friend of mine introduced me to The Legend of Zelda and taught me the ins and outs of Super Mario. My collection of games is very diverse, but I am an especially big fan of Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, and Nintendo titles. 'On RPGs' It seemed resonable to give my opinion on these since they're so prevalent in the gaming world. I've never been much of a fan of RPGs, but that's mainly with open-ended ones. More often than not, I get completely lost and confused without some sort of guidance. However, I do enjoy Paper Mario from what I've played of it, and if Zelda can be considered one, well then I guess I'm a fan of those to a degree. 'Consoles and my experience with them' I'm one of the most staunch ever believers in consoles. Although computer games are all the rage, you just can't beat slapping a disc into a beautiful console, picking up a controller, and playing your heart out. My experience with consoles is rather unique because of its diversity. I'll start with my younger years. When I was little and first started gaming, I had the first PlayStation, a Super Nintendo, and a Nintendo 64. My family and I were avid fans of Oddworld games for the PlayStation and my mom and I played it constantly (in fact, my dad once commented on how funny it was that while other kids my age were playing soft little games, I was playing one where people constantly got shot and/or torn up by meat saws. Memories). My dad and I were into the 64 to the extent that we would often play 007: Goldeneye on it, where he would control and I would work the trigger. Later on, a few years later, I suppose, my half-sister took the PlayStation (I believe it was hers), but it was around that time that I got the PlayStation 2. This was a big break for me because the backwars compatibility allowed us to play our favorite PlayStation games. This was also the period when I got Star Wars Bounty Hunter, which may be my dad's favorite game of all time. I accumulated all sorts of superhero and third-party games, and got in a bit more Mario experience after getting the Game Boy Advance. Another revolution came when my half-sister showed me the third Oddworld title on her Xbox, and I began to want it very much. I soon got my wish and had some of the most cutting-edge consoles of the day. I obviously got Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee for the Xbox, but by far the best experience I had with it was the Star Wars experience. I ended up with four main games of the franchise, but the best was Star Wars Battlefront. My dad actually hated it at first, but he became so in love with it that to this day, it's the only game he'll ever actually turn on and play. A matter of years later, I inexplicably lost the Game Boy Advance, but then my next and best big phase was coming: the Wii. I'd first played one when my grandmother saw one in a shop window one day and just bought it for the extended family to enjoy. My dad and I helped to hook it up and I spent hours enjoying the bowling on Wii Sports. It was immediate love. My following birthday, I got my Wii, and it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. My forays into the wondrous world of Nintendo began and now I'm proficient at Mario, Zelda, and various other Nintendo games. On my 15th birthday, I finally got another handheld console, the Nintendo 3DS. I don't have many games for it yet, but I've enjoyed every one I've gotten, and it's very useful for passing time. Just after Christmas of 2012, I also got my first next-gen console, an Xbox 360; this led to me trying out all sorts of games, like Skyrim, Sonic Generations, Sonic Adventure 2, and Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition. I still have relatively few games for the 360, but those I have are still very fun. For my 17th birthday, my parents actually surprised me by getting me a Wii U and a perfect-condition copy of Jet Set Radio Future (that was a good birthday!), and although I don't have many Wii U titles yet, it's been well worth having for Smash Bros., Shovel Knight, and Hyrule Warriors alone. To recap, I now have a Nintendo 64, an SNES (both of which are still in fantastic condition), a PS2, an Xbox, a Wii, a Nintendo 3DS, an Xbox 360, and a Wii U. 'Top 10 Favorite Video Games' The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.jpg|The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess JSRpal.jpg|Jet Set Radio Sly 3 Honor Among Thieves.jpg|Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves Minecraft Xbox 360.jpg|Minecraft SSBU.jpg|Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Super Mario World.jpg|Super Mario World Fire Emblem Awakening.jpg|Fire Emblem: Awakening The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim.jpg|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Star Wars Battlefront Xbox.jpg|Star Wars Battlefront Oddworld Abe's Exoddus.jpg|Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus This was a very difficult list to come up with, because I've been gaming all my life, and it's hard to gauge which ones I value the most. But, after much consideration, here's my current list of favorites: ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Over the course of this list, I've talked a lot about games that have changed me as a gamer. This game, on the other hand, changed my life. When I first played it, I'd had no real experience with serious games; everything I'd played was linear, simple, and not terribly challenging for the most part. Then I delved in Twilight Princess, and my friend and I played it nonstop, for hours, almost up to the end. This was the first game that was truly an adventure for me; I connected with the characters, got immersed in the gameplay, and felt full incentive to explore the worlds and dungeons. I can honestly say from the bottom of my heart that there isn't a single thing, other than some creepy scenes, that I dislike about this game. The items were fantastic, the controls and gameplay were fluid, the combat was some of the best in the franchise, and the overworlds were a joy just to be in. Chances are, this will always be my favorite game of all time, and my favorite game in the Zelda series. ''Jet Set Radio'' The early 2000s is one of my favorite periods ever in terms of everything from TV to movies to games. It was during this period of time that the Sega Dreamcast was in full swing, and it featured some incredible games that I absolutely loved, such as Sonic Adventure 2. However, the one that ended up having the most impact on me was one I played in a re-release a couple years ago on Xbox 360, and it was Jet Set Radio. I didn't expect to like this game nearly as much as I did, but now it's gotten to the point where some of the games I find most interesting remind me of it. It appeals to me in so many ways, from the clever gameplay concept, to the badass street vibe, to the colorful cel-shaded graphical style, to the INSANELY COOL soundtrack. This game just reminds me of so many things I personally love, and it's gotten to the point where these same things remind me of Jet Set Radio. I admit it's not a perfect game, but that doesn't stop me from absolutely loving it. In my opinion, it's one of the most underrated game series of all time, and I'm still waiting for a third installment. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves This game was in a recent duel to the death with Sly 2 for the #3 spot; I got Sly 2 before 3'', and not only did it introduce me to the series, but changed the way I thought about video games. However, I decided to buckle down, remove the nostalgia glasses, and think about which game was more engaging, immersive, innovative, and plain fun. After a mental duel, ''Sly 3 came out on top. It has the exact same physics and graphics as the other game, but it took everything about Sly 2, expanded on it, and implemented new characters, new power-ups and moves, and new gameplay functions. In fact, there were hardly any new features didn't love, and this is very rare for me. I can't explain the intimate and grand details of the game in a concise paragraph, so I'm simply going to advise you to check it out yourself or in a video. ''Minecraft'' There was a time when I had a keen obsession with Minecraft because it was immensely different from any video game I'd ever seen. Up until Minecraft, every game I saw had some kind of necessary goal in play that you were obligated to reach, but Minecraft become the one exception. The thing that was most significant about it was its massive amount of options given to the player. It's considered the quintessential sandbox game: it not only allows you to be creative and build your ideal house, but it fully encourages you to do so. In fact, the only true goal in this game is to have no goal at all. But the most remarkable thing about his game is that it's an indie game - ever-expanding, constantly being updated, and always being modded, making room for addictive gameplay elements and adventure maps. But moreover, it's a peaceful game, and a wonderful game to play with friends or by yourself. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Some people might be inclined to criticize me for putting this game on the list instead of one of its predecessors; yet, in my opinion, Smash Bros. is one of those series that tops itself time after time, and more than that Smash Bros. for Wii U was basically my dream come true for a new SSB game. It has unbelievable graphics, a decent stage builder, very well designed stages, a good music selection, and all sorts of interesting extra content. The best part though, was the gameplay. You have 8-player smash mode, a final destination mode for every stage, and a gameplay style that not only has more satisfying visual and sound effects, but also better balancing and physics with elements of both Melee and Brawl (but without tripping)! But the best part for me is the roster; for one thing you have Shulk (an AWESOME character who I really wanted for this game), Mega Man and Pac-Man (gaming nerds' galore), Little Mac, Lucina, Robin, Greninja, Villager, Mii Characters, and the return of both Dr. Mario AND Mewtwo! It doesn't get better than that. Plus, all the newcomers' movesets and gameplay styles are unique and interesting, thoroughly disproving the notion that this series is too samey. I plan to spend much more time with this game in the future. ''Super Mario World'' I'm actually quite sure this was the first game I ever played, and to this very day, it remains not only my favorite SNES game, but also my favorite Mario game of all time. This is quite fitting, because you can ask anyone with video game experience, and they'll tell you that this is the second most famous game in the series. All you have to do is play it to see why. This game took the revolutions in platforming carried out by Super Mario Bros. 3 and brought them to an even greater height. The levels of the game were vast, unique, and full of secrets and shortcuts; instead of a series of relatively simple overworlds, you had a full-fledged, fused-together map spanning about a dozen or more screens. You could even unlock secret levels and worlds by playing the levels over and over again and finishing them in different ways. And if you finally found all the secret levels and beat them all, you were treated to the words "YOU ARE THE BEST PLAYER" spelled out in coins! Super Mario World is a true example of a timeless masterwork, and it never aged even after almost two decades. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' I've essentially been a fan of Fire Emblem ever since I knew about it, but for the longest time, I'd only played one game, and it was a lesser-known one. So, when I was at Gamestop and saw that Fire Emblem: Awakening was part of the 3DS selection, I went with the good things I'd heard about it, and made the decision to buy it. I was actually quite nervous playing it for the first time, because I'd had little experience actually playing Fire Emblem and wasn't sure if I would be any good. However, I just got into it, and I played my heart out. Now, I've played many games in my life, and I can say with absolute certainty that I've never been so emotionally immersed in any game, ever. Not only does it have a gripping storyline that can tug at your heartstrings or fill you with fiery anger, it has some of the most relatable characters I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. Your army is basically a group of ragtag people of all different backgrounds, but you just can't help but love even the least likeable ones. More than that, one of the main characters of the game is an avatar you create yourself; my avatar has my name, looks like me, and talks like me, and what makes me so emotionally attached to the game is the depth of my avatar's relationships with the other characters. He's the tactician of the army, best friends with the leader of the team, and husband to the leader's sweet and funny sister Lissa, the group's main healer. If you can play those roles in any way, even in a video game, and you aren't moved to pieces, you don't have a heart. So, even though I haven't had the game too long, it's so unforgettable that it has to be one of my favorites. ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' It seems to be a rule in this day and age that if you play video games, you have to at least know about Skyrim. After just two years, it has already made its way into the hearts of millions of people, and it's generally regarded as one of the greatest games of all time. Naturally, when I got my Xbox 360, I was desperate to try it. I got the free download for the game along with my 360, and while it wasn't quite as good as I expected, the game itself is so extraordinarily good that it still made my top 10 favorites. It's undoubtedly one of the most large and complex games of all time. You have hundreds of options as to the path you follow when playing it. You can follow the main quest, or you can follow other small questlines. You can become a hardcore fighter badass, or you can become a wizard fighting from a distance. Skyrim is probably the only game you can play for literally hundreds of hours and still not get tired of. It truly is a modern-day masterpiece, and it deserves a place on this list. ''Star Wars: Battlefront'' I'm pretty sure this is the only Star Wars video game that I was so obsessed with that I remain incredibly good at it even after going years without playing it. It still remains my dad's favorite video game of all time, and I fully agree with his statement that it is, "the best straight-up army man game of all time." Now, this game has an incredibly popular sequel, Star Wars Battlefront II, which I also played and loved. However, in the end, I decided that I like the first one better. The gameplay was more realistic, smooth, unique, and challenging. Everything was simpler, and it didn't push too hard on the confines of the systems it was on, the way its sequel did. While I enjoyed the variety of options in Battlefront II, I just have a better time playing the first one, and that's really what matters. ''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'' I've always had a special attachment to this game; it was one of the first games I ever played, and I think it's definitely the best-made game in the series. As a kid, I remember I was always blown away by the art and environments. Everything was incredibly attractive, yet very simple in nature. Of course, the game design itself is actually quite different; while everything looked simple on its face, every single situation took careful thought, courage, and coordination (the "three C's" if you will) to get through. Plus, it had some mind-blowing features that were essentially new in video games at the time. For example, it was possible, in some places, to go into a well on the foreground of the screen and pop out of one in the background. Not only is the game fun and challenging, it's also plain endearing because of its unique characters and locations, and it will always be one of my favorites. There you have it. My top 10 favorites. In case you're wondering how I decided, I went with what I call "Whenever Potential." What this means is, I determine favorites based on which games I would immediately play, under any circumstances, and enjoy it. For example, even if I were always playing a Star Wars title, I wouldn't hesitate to play SSB4 if I had to. Of course, another factor is exactly how good I think the games are. I mean, I might enjoy Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, but I doubt the gaming community would see it as a big deal. That's the verdict. Some of you may now know me better than many other people since you've seen my top 10 favorite games. If you share some of my favorites, join me in a conversation whenever! I'd love to bounce back opinions. 'Top 10 Favorite Video Game Characters' It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that I've played and/or heard of a lot of video games, and as a result, I've come to be fond of a lot of the characters in said games. Now, most video game characters are great in my opinion, but I'm going to give you a list of some of my favorites! Hope there are some you like too. Sonic SSB4.jpg|Sonic SlyCooper.jpg|Sly Cooper Shulk SSB4.jpg|Shulk Link SSB4.jpg|Link AbeOddworld.jpg|Abe Lucina SSB4.jpg|Lucina Shovel Knight Character.jpg|Shovel Knight DJ Professor K.jpg|DJ Professor K Mega Man SSB4.jpg|Mega Man Dust Elysian Tail Character.jpg|Dust 'Sonic' (from the Sonic the Hedgehog series) I'll probably catch a lot of flack for having Sonic as my favorite game character, considering the current state of the IP and the amount of attention it's already gotten from strange fanboys and girls obsessed with creating this or that fanfiction or stupid fake character based in the universe. But to me, none of that really matters when considering the merits of a particular character, and thus, my regarding Sonic himself as a great character stands unhindered. Again, people will probably resent the idea that Sonic the Hedgehog is a "deep" character by any stretch, and there's some merit to that resentment. A lot of the character has been based around cheesy writing and a seemingly unilateral personality, but to be honest, he represents more to me than what people always assume of him - more than just a mascot based around going fast and eating chili dogs. I became interested in Sonic in my early teenage years, and while my self-esteem has always been rather inconsistent throughout my life, in those days, I was having particular trouble coming out of my shell and interacting with people. Seeing how Sonic responded to life and its adversities was not only amusing, but inspired me to be more outgoing and comfortable with my own personality - to be myself even if I was imperfect. More specifically, I identified immediately with how much of a smart-aleck Sonic is, and the way he takes everything with a sense of humor spoke to me at a time when I was always down on life. The way I see it, his entire philosophy is taking action and living life for all it's worth while it's happening around you. Yet, he isn't quite reckless or unaware; he knows a serious situation when he sees it, and is willing to put others ahead of himself at the drop of a hat. He also generally embodies my favorite characteristic in any fictional character, one that I see in the people closest to me in real life - never giving up. It's a philosophy that even when things seem to be at their worst, the only way to ensure that fact is to stop trying altogether. For these reasons, I always find it such a shame whenever the reputation of the Sonic series takes a hit, because it only gets harder to acknowledge the good it has done some people, such as myself, over the years. As bad as some of the games have gotten, though, I've always remembered Sonic himself as the character who taught me that there's always fun and hope to be found somewhere in the rubble that life so often breaks down into, and this is why he remains my favorite video game character. Sly Cooper (from the Sly ''series) Sly Cooper is truly a character straight from my childhood. I've played ''Sly games all my life, and part of the reason I still love them to this day is that they have an incredibly distinct personality. While all the characters in those games are amazingly well-crafted, I found Sly to be the most interesting. One of my favorite things about him is, unsurprisingly, his design. For one thing, he's a raccoon, for another, he's blue, and for another yet, he has a sweet golden cane, which is crazy unique and something I want very badly in real life. Above his design, though, I really enjoy the more detailed aspects of Sly Cooper's personality. As usual, I think his smooth mannerism mixed with occasional wisecracking is magnificently endearing, and something I appreciated even when I was little. I also really liked the fact that he was part of a long line of thieves, the culmination of knowledge and experience accrued over the years by his ancestors, and the fact that he deals with his unfortunate past with a good-humored temperament and a sense of honor was a huge inspiration to me. I hope this series continues to have a long future, because I genuinely believe that it's one of the best franchises of its kind out there. Shulk (from Xenoblade Chronicles) I haven't yet had as much experience with Xenoblade Chronicles as I'd like to, but it's already a game universe that I really, really appreciate for its distinctiveness. One of the things I love about this game is something that usually sells me on a game - cool characters. Not only do I think they have a lot of personality for JRPG characters, they're also very aesthetically well-crafted, using plenty of rich and primary colors to keep them from looking bland. And of all the characters in this game, I find myself most intrigued by the main protagonist, Shulk. To start with, he has a really interesting design and costume, and I think that his ability to see a short distance into the future is unique and cool, such that it's even inspired me to experiment with that concept in my own book; but what makes me connect with Shulk the most is that he sort of reminds me of myself. He's well-mannered, nice, and rather intelligent, but isn't particularly outgoing, having a tendency to get wrapped up in his own pursuits. Moreover, he makes a point of being practical and sensible most of the time, but is sometime subject to bouts of strong emotion whenever something really matters to him, which I feel we can all relate to. (Plus, he has the most badass sword I've ever seen in a game, so that helps.) 'Link' (from The Legend of Zelda series) For a long time, Link was my favorite game character ever, although he took a few steps down because let's be honest, a silent protagonist can only go so far. However, I continue to like him because he's such a unique creation; despite being armed to the teeth with projectiles, potions, and various weapon types, he's an incredibly mobile and powerful warrior. Plus, I love the whole mythos of how the character goes through different incarnations from game to game; it leads to a number of interesting design choices and even subtle variations in character, and yet Link always ends up as a symbol of courage and perseverance. (Not to mention a pretty reliable Smash main.) Abe (from Oddworld) Talking of unique characters, here's one of the most quirky and wonderful characters I've ever known. The Oddworld games have always stood out to me as an incredible example of the extraordinary storytelling and experiences that gaming is capable of providing. Abe himself is the protagonist of the first three games, a lowly worker at RuptureFarms, the fictional embodiment of corporate greed run by the ugly, morally decadent Glukkons. He does his job well until one day, when he realizes that his fellow Mudokon workers, part of a sacred race, are being manufactured for food. He escapes the plant, saving his fellow workers as he goes, and the collateral damage he leaves in his wake lead him to discover that he is destined to destroy the Glukkons' industrial empire and restore the Mudokons to their former glory. For playing such a serious role, though, Abe is a hilarious little character. He has a delightfully innocent voice, farts on command, has no offensive capability, and is capable of rolling around as fast as he can run. He's nothing like what you would expect a foretold hero to be, but this makes him even more endearing; not only is he charming in himself, but the amazing things he accomplishes for someone so unlikely has a way of making the player feel like they might be destined for something more. Lucina (from Fire Emblem: Awakening) For me, Lucina is practically the definition of an underappreciated character. She's the daughter of Chrom, leader of Ylisse in the Fire Emblem universe, brought up with a warrior's spirit in a dark future where her people struggle to survive. When she goes back in time to try to prevent this catastrophe, she finds herself surrounded by a variety of eccentric and social people, but as something of a tomboy and a loner, it takes her some getting used to (in fact, part of her bio is that she's the 'least likely of the group to get a joke'). But her resulting loyalty and sense of almost childish wonder gives her a special kind of depth. Many people think that for all of these reasons, Lucina is a lazy, poorly-developed character, but I fall on the opposite end of the spectrum. In a society where people, particularly females, are increasingly sexualized in one way or another, Lucina is defined more by her inner character than by layers of superficial personality and overdone design. She's quite possibly my favorite female character not just in games, but in all of media. Shovel Knight (from the Shovel Knight series) Shovel Knight lives in my memory as a game that embodies the creativity that more games should have, and Shovel Knight himself clinches it without a doubt. The very concept of Shovel Knight is revolutionary - he's a hero that would be typical of the 8-bit era, but the fact that he has a shovel as a weapon is not only a unique design aspect, but it also introduces a number of fascinating gameplay possibilities. Plus, the level of knightly articulation in his dialogue is something that probably would've seemed dumb at one time, but has since become fresh because it's been underused recently, and just adds to the irony of the fact that he's a knight with a shovel, but still manages to be badass. Basically, Shovel Knight is an awesome character representing an awesome game that represents just about everything I love about games. I hope he goes onto become the new indie icon of gaming, because a character like him doesn't come along often. 'DJ Professor K' (from Jet Set Radio) Let's be honest, narrators can be pretty cool in anything, but in games, they can be used to lend tons of depth to the story experience, as in Bastion or Transistor. But my favorite narrator in any game ever has to be the one and only PROFESSOR K! This dude has monumentally well-written dialogue, incredible character design, and fantastic voice acting that all come together to make you feel thrilled to pieces whenever he shows up onscreen. I feel like there's never been a character like Professor K before or since his creation, and I kind of hope there never is, not until a new JSR is made. That way, he can stay in my mind as the smooth voice of rebellion, freedom, and creativity. 'Mega Man' (from the Mega Man series) I'm not the biggest Mega Man fan in the world, I must admit, but I'm all about giving credit where credit is due, and Mega Man is a series that deserves some credit. Its flair and creativity combined with its simplistic and intuitive gameplay are really admirable feats of game design in my opinion, and much like with Shovel Knight, that attitude is embodied in the main protagonist. Although Mega Man just looks like a little guy in blue armor, there's more to him than meets the eye - canonically, he's a do-it-all powerhouse of justice fighting for peace whenever it proves necessary, all bunched into a little android who looks like a cross between Astro Boy, Iron Man, and a Smurf. And I absolutely love him. This character and his entire IP deserve more love, and I hope that with his inclusion in Smash Bros. that he goes on to receive more attention from Capcom. 'Dust' (from Dust: An Elysian Tail) Dust was an interesting little game that I still haven't gotten around to finishing, but my hefty experience with it has me remember it as a unique title with a lot of effort put into it, both aesthetically and story-wise. Dust himself, the game's main protagonist, also struck me as a uniquely cool character. His rather awkward interaction with others mixed with his bravery, rationality, and sense of purpose all make him play interestingly off of his eccentric floating Nimbat companion, Fidget. What really makes him intriguing, however, is (spoilers if you haven't played through the game) is that he is a fusion of the spirits of two entirely different people: Cassius, a battle-hardened soldier and ruthless killer, and Jin, a mild-mannered, kind young teenage boy. Dust's inner struggle and eventual acceptance of this inner duality of his is strangely moving, and, at least for me, went a little toward helping me accept that as a human, I'm governed by both anger and reasoned kindness, and that there's nothing wrong with that. Top 10 Favorite Pokemon Ditto1.jpg|Ditto, the Transform Pokemon! Aurorus.jpg|Aurorus, the Tundra Pokemon! Klinklang.jpg|Klinklang, the Gear Pokemon! Krookodile.jpg|Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokemon! Ninetales.jpg|Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon! Raichu.jpg|Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon! Togekiss.jpg|Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokemon! Charizard.jpg|Charizard, the Flame Pokemon! Greninja.jpg|Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon! Aegislash.jpg|Aegislash, the Royal Sword Pokemon! 'Aegislash' Aegislash competed fiercely with Greninja as my favorite Pokemon. Greninja has much more sentimental value for me, but when it comes right down to it, I have more admiration for Aegislash; I love its design, its color pattern, its shiny, its battling style, and even its mythology. It's said that Aegislash has an affinity for detecting leaderlike qualities and people, and whoever it deems worthy will become a king. This appeals to me specially because I've always been interested in medieval folklore (King Arthur, Don Quixote, etc.). Beyond that, the fact that it is capable of switching its Attack and Defense stats makes it extremely interesting and unique. It's hands-down my favorite Gen 6 Pokemon, and I can honestly say it's the most epic Pokemon I've ever trained. 'Greninja' The main thing that inspired putting Greninja on my list is simple: Froakie was my first Pokemon ever. As such, Greninja has been with me longer than any other Pokemon, and I use him for practically every serious battle I fight. Beyond sentiment, I love Greninja's type combination and I absolutely love his design. I mean, he's a freakin' ninja frog with a tongue for a mask and water shurikens that are as powerful as a water saw. That is what I call a cool companion. 'Charizard' Everybody loves Charizard, right? Of course. But then, I've only played Gen 6, so why am I so crazy about a Gen 1 starter? Well, I've only ever played Gen 6, but I've been watching the anime since Gen 1, when I was but a wee lad. Thus, much like every other kid who watched the anime, I thought Charizard was the coolest thing since Godzilla. I loved its attitude, its design, and its power, and I chose it as my secondary starter in Pokemon X. It became my number one tank all the way through the League, and for a long time, it was my favorite Pokemon ever. 'Togekiss' When I first started playing Pokemon, one of my main goals was to train a Togepi. It may seem strange, but I've been attachwd to the Togepi line since I was very little, because I loved watching Togepi's adorable antics in the first anime. But then I realized the full value of Togepi as a Pokemon, and ended up using it a lot in battle. One of the biggest reasons it's one of my favorites, though, is that it's the jubilee Pokemon, rewarding peace and respect by bringing happiness wherever it goes. I suppose that's the kind of person I want to be in life. 'Raichu' Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu, and it is far more aggressive than Pikachu as shown by its need to periodically release its stored electricity either into objects or into the Earth, as shown by faded patches around its nest (boy can we all identify with this one or what?). Strangely, I've always liked Raichu far more than Pikachu, or any other Electric type. I always thought it was funnier and more lovable. Despite its aggressive capabilites, Raichu has also been known to have timid tendencies (rather like myself). In all, Raichu is a fun and powerful Pokemon who has always been an asset to my team and deserves a place in my favorites. 'Ninetales' I only recently developed a love for Ninetales, but it's always fascinated me since I've known about it. It is said to live 1000 years and is very intelligent, but also highly vindictive. It demands respect, placing a lifelong curse on people who grab one of its mystical tails unpermitted as a joke. Not only that, it has a beautiful appearance and beautiful shiny form. Ninetales is probably one of the top 3 Pokemon I would want to have in real life. 'Krookodile' I first found out about Krookodile when watching the Pokemon Best Wishes anime series from Generation V, which to this day is my favorite reboot of the show. It was one of Ash's main Pokemon in the form of Krokorok, and I adored its silly cool guy attitude. Then, when it evolved into Krookodile, I thought it was the ultimate powerhouse. It seemed cooler to me than other Pokemon based on imposing lizards or dinosaurs, simply because it had more personality. Unsurprisingly, when I got Pokemon X, he became an instant addition to my team, and carried me through the Lumiose Gym. 'Klinklang' Klinklang is another Pokemon that I fell in love with only recently - in my quest to achieve a full Pokedex, I spent a long time fighting battles to level up my Klink. This was when I first began to appreciate its funny and unique appearance - it reminded me of video games I used to play as a kid, as well as movies I used to watch. Plus, I've always had a fascination with steampunk themes, so I love gears implemented into design. Even with Pokemon like Metagross and Magneton out there, I think Klinklang is still my favorite Steel type. 'Aurorus' Aurorus is, in my opinion, one of the better ice Pokemon in the game. It's capable of learning the best Ice type moves, as well as certain Rock, Normal, Fighting, Psychic, Dragon, and Electric type moves, so it's capable of developing some good type coverage. Beyond that, I have a certain attachment to its pre-evolved form Amaura, since it was the first Pokemon I ever revived from a fossil, and it was my first excellent trading Pokemon. 'Ditto' The reasons why I like Ditto don't actually have all that much to do with battling, as I've never used him in a battle before. The primary reason why I like it so much have to do with how interesting it is despite its simplicity in design. Ever since I was little, I always found Ditto to be a lovable and unique Pokemon, but these days, I find it useful mainly because it can be used to breed the vast majority of Pokemon, making it the most important potential tool for Pokemon trading and shiny breeding. Plus, the idea of a Pokemon that fights its opponent with itself seems very deep to me. But who knows. Some random favorites and preferences! Favorite Marvel Superhero - Spider-Man Favorite DC Superhero - Nightwing Favorite Color - Catalina Blue Favorite Beverage - Club Soda Favorite Cartoon - Adventure Time Favorite Sitcom - Modern Family Favorite Movie - My Favorite Year Favorite Animated Movie - Ratatouille Favorite Film Actor - Peter O'Toole Favorite TV Actor - William Shatner Favorite TV Voice Actor - Jeremy Shada Favorite Video Game Voice Actor - Roger Craig Smith Favorite Book - Around the World in 80 Days Favorite Animal - Raccoon Favorite Game Console - Nintendo 3DS Favorite Musician - Michael Jackson Favorite Band- Jamiroquai Favorite Song- Jam (by Michael Jackson) Favorite Video Game Composer - Hideki Naganuma Favorite Food - Spaghetti and Meatballs Favorite Ice Cream - Strawberry Favorite Cookie - Chocolate Chip Favorite Candy - Reese's Cups Favorite Comic Strip - Calvin and Hobbes Favorite Smash Bros. Characters - Link, Shulk, Sonic, and Lucina Favorite Smash Bros. Stage - Hyrule Temple Favorite Game Series - The Legend of Zelda Favorite Game Series by Soundtrack - Jet Set Radio Favorite Snack - Garden of Eatin' Chili Blue Corn Chips (maybe with some salsa even) Favorite Comedian - Olan Rogers Favorite Flavor of Potato Chip - Sour Cream and Onion Favorite Sports - Golf, Running, Basketball, and Tennis Favorite Jedi - Obi-Wan Kenobi Favorite NES Game - Mega Man 2 Favorite SNES Game - Super Mario World Favorite N64 Game - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Favorite GameCube Game - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Favorite Wii Game - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Favorite Wii U Game - Nintendo Land My Favorite Songs From VIdeo Games One of the things that tends to define a given series for me is its music; the way I see it, the music in a video game is what represents it to the world and sets the atmosphere for it. Moreover, it's really what keeps me coming back to the series again and again. Now, bear in mind, I value the music for every series equally, but there are some series that have more songs I like than do others. So, if there seems to be a lack of balance in the amount of songs I put here for every series, that isn't because I like any particular music best. Outside of Video Games As a general rule, I'm most certainly a music lover. Soul, R&B, disco, and classic pop are my favorite genres, though, because they're what I grew up on the most, and they make me feel really happy. I also love a good music mashup. Here are some of my favorite non-game songs to listen to.